Р A S O S
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: Siempre lo supo, Suigintou… la primera muñeca de Rozen estaba en una crisis que pensó jamás volver a vivir. Y en lo único que podía pensar era en: "¿Así era como Shinku solía verme?"


_Este es mi primer fic con esta serie, así que espero no sean muy duros conmigo xD_

* * *

**Рąşσş**

**Summary:** Siempre lo supo, Suigintou… la primera muñeca de Rozen estaba en una crisis que pensó jamás volver a vivir. Lo único que podía pensar era en: _"¿Así era como Shinku solía verme?"_

**Avisos:** _Suigintou Pov _**/** Normal Pov

* * *

Los sonidos de los autos y las llamadas para avisar a los doctores en turno la abrumaban a todas horas. Y aquellos eran lo único que se podía escuchar en medio de ese pesado hospital, para la mala suerte de la primera Rozen Maiden de cabello blanco, su médium estaba ahí y por ello siempre debía entrar por la amplia ventana, y asegurarse del bienestar de aquella mujer, aunque jamás lo admitiera

_Aquella médium mía estaba haciéndolo otra vez, siempre me he preguntado el ¿Por qué siempre se toma todo a la ligera?_

_Estaba intentando lo mismo que cada noche al apagar las luces aprovechando el poco entusiasmo de las enfermeras por revisar a los demás pacientes, y a pesar de saber que le era imposible volver a caminar como alguien "normal". Nunca se detenía_

La primera muñeca se sentó en el borde de la ventana observando los pies blanquecinos y temblorosos de Kakizaki Megu en el suelo, por quinta vez en la semana intentaba uno de sus más grandes sueños, uno que muy difícilmente lograría. Caminar

La enfermedad que agobiaba su ser había empeorado, ese maldito mal era cada vez más fuerte mientras que ella se hacía más débil. Eso molestaba a la muñeca de ojos rojos, si tan solo pudiera pelear contra esa infeliz enfermedad frente a frente, no dudaría en patearle el trasero con fuerza

_Está loca, pero de cierta forma, la entiendo_

_Al igual que yo, ella deseaba lograr hacer de su cuerpo algo más que una carga, me recordaba mucho a mi, cuando deseaba utilizar estas piernas incompletas de porcelana, ignorando el dolor de ser olvidada por el creador, de mi padre_

_«__Otto-sama__»_Cerro sus manos temblorosas recordando aquel momento en el que casi ahorca a Shinku cuando la vio por primera vez, a ella y… a ese broche en el moño verde con la silueta de Rozen. Ese al que se encargó de destruir sin pena alguna ¿Envidia? Tal vez

— Mmm— siseaba Megu pegada a la pared, sin embargo decidió que debía separarse de ella. Grave error— ¡AH! — grito una tocando el suelo con las rodillas, seguramente para el día siguiente las enfermeras no la dejarían en paz por los moretones en su pobre piel

_Se ah caído, de nuevo ¿Por qué no simplemente se sienta y deja de hacer cosas tan prolijas?_

_Se levanta, y voltea hacía donde yo estoy, sabe que no la ayudaré. Pero me sonríe, y sigo sin entender_

— Su-Suigintou— hablo Megu levantándose regresando su mirada al suelo vigilando que sus pies no volverían a traicionarla

— ¿Qué? — pregunto la mencionada sin preocupación notoria en su voz

— ¿Cr-crees que lo que ha-hago es car-cargante? — preguntó ya con la frente empapada en sudor y las palmas en el piso frío

— Si— contestó frívolamente y sin tacto alguno

_Por lo regular simplemente no le contestaba pero, en esa ocasión lo hice, cosa que me deba mucho para pensar_

— Entiendo… entonces… ¿Por qué siempre estás al pendiente de lo que hago? — la miró de reojo mientras que la muñeca arqueaba su ceja derecha. Un poco molesta

— Hmp — se paro y extendió sus alas negras. Pero no voló hacia afuera como normalmente lo hacía, sino que bajo de forma delicada tocando el suelo primero con las puntas de sus pies

— ¿Suigintou? — preguntó la chica algo extrañada

_Megu era una tonta, pero… por algo era mi médium…_

La primera Rozen Maiden se detuvo cuando llegó junto a la arrodillada morena. Extendió sus manos y en su cara esbozo una débil sonrisa sorprendiendo a la débil humana

— Porque… cada vez que te veo… recuerdo "esa" sensación— contestó con más calidez

Megu moría por saber a ¿qué? Sensación se refería su ángel, sin embargo sabía que no era el momento. Parpadeó y acepto las pequeñas manos blanquecinas extendidas enfrente de ella, sin duda jamás olvidaría ese momento

— Suigintou…—

— Dime—

Después de pensarlo, siseo levantando un poco el pie derecho encorvando la espalda

—… Gracias—

La peliblanca bajo la mirada y vio de nuevo los pies de Megu, respiro y sintió la "Rosa Mística" en su interior más cálida que nunca, era sin duda una sensación agradable

_Megu y yo estuvimos practicando toda la noche, sin importarnos que alguien llegara de la nada y nos molestara, y aunque en mí aun estaba la preocupación y las ansias por el "Alice Game" procuré dejarlo a un lado y concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo, en lo que estaba haciendo no por mí sino por alguien más_

No lo diría como tal, pero se sentía bien consigo misma. Por primera vez, podía sentirse en la "piel" de aquella que tanto odiaba

_Shinku… ¿Así te sentiste cuando me conociste? Porque si es así…_

— P-puedo hacerlo— murmuraba Megu con los ojos brillosos, las manos extendidas y sin ningún apoyo cerca de ella

Sin duda, era algo para recordar con melancolía. Suigintou suspiro tranquilamente y la pequeña sonrisa se engrandeció un poco más

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Sakurada ocurría la misma rutina de siempre, alborotos, gritos y varios destrozos que ella tendría que arreglar después, ¿Acaso pensaba ese inútil de Jun que siempre estaría ella para resolver sus estupideces?

Dirigió sus ojos azulados hacía la ventana. Un recuerdo le vino a la mente entre todo ese escándalo, uno que no debía llegar así de pronto. Se perdió por unos instantes ya que no escucho a Nori cuando los llamó para cenar y eso no era normal puesto que ella siempre tenía muy bien organizados sus horas

_«__Suigintou__»_apretó la manita del muñeco en tamaño real del _"Detective Kun-kun"_

El _"Alice Game" _no era la única entrada para llegar a ser la muy esperada "Alice"

¿Verdad?

Por lo que la primera muñeca y ella no volverían a tener encuentros por ese objetivo. Y eso era cierto, más sin embargo le hacían falta Souseiseki y Hinaichigo, y por todos los diablos que buscaría la forma de despertarlas

_No deseaba pelear contra otra hermana nunca más_

Una mano toco su hombro, Jun la miraba preocupado o al menos eso quería creer. Era hora de cenar y como siempre, Suiseiseki había robado de nuevo los dulces de Kanaria. Bufo cansada, sin duda necesitaba despertarlas ya. Ese maldito conejo, cuando lo volviera a ver le arrancaría la cola

— **Fin ****—**

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado al menos un poquito V_V_

_Se despide: Naoki-sama!_


End file.
